


Winner Takes All

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Outrealms, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lucina and Priam have been traveling together, taking care of stray Risen. Though this Outrealm has no Risen, only hot springs.





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> for FFFC, 'pool'

Priam shook his head and laughed. "You win today!" 

A few paces away, Lucina tried not to smile. She really only had him by a technicality and that they were using practice swords, not their usual blades. But it felt good anyway. 

"Then we should head back to that town, clean up, and eat," she finally said. 

"I like all of that." 

Lucina finally laughed. She'd been tagging around with Priam though the last couple Outrealms he'd wanted to visit and while they hadn't found many lingering Risen to fight, or even other battles, they'd at least managed to keep each other sharp. 

They each grabbed their gear and fell in step for the short walk into town. 

"I won, so I get to choose," Lucina reminded Priam as they stepped onto the busy main street. She'd heard a lot about this town, and this Outrealm, really. For once, the Anna she'd spoken to hadn't oversold things. 

"That's how we ended up here," Priam reminder her right back. Had that been two victories in a row? Well, Lucina couldn't help another little smile at that. 

She'd been told the inn to look for and it wasn't hard to find. While not the biggest on the street, it did have a certain charm and didn't seem too put out by two heavily-armed guests who obviously needed a place for a bath, food, and sleep. 

They more than had the gold between them and Lucina thought nothing of paying for a bit of private time in a bath, as well as a room and food. She was used to sharing. Priam... Well, Priam was a lot of fun to travel around with. And it felt good to relax and enjoy herself a bit.

By the time she'd dropped off her things, she knew it was definitely bath time. While Priam went back to see about making sure they had a little extra alcohol delivered with their meal, Lucina simply made her way to the sectioned-off area of hot springs she'd reserved. It wasn't a large pool, but it was certainly more than enough for two people. 

She stripped quickly and wrapped a towel around herself, before grabbing what she needed to wash. It wasn't the first time she'd been in a bath like this, but before she'd been with a group. 

Hopefully everybody was doing okay. 

She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the water relax away her worries. Washing up properly could wait for just a bit... 

"Whoa, this is just for us?"

Lucina opened her eyes to Priam staring at her and the water. He hadn't bothered with a towel and as he crashed down into the water, she got an impressive look at, well, everything Priam. 

"You're supposed to have a towel," Lucina finally said. She hoped she could pass her blush off as being from the warm water. 

"Why? It's just us, right?" Priam shrugged and made his way over to sit beside her. "This feels great. Hopefully I won't relax too much. I know you said it's refreshing, but..."

"I could wash your back?" It seemed like a safe enough suggestion. They hadn't seen any evidence of Risen in this Outrealm. 

"Even though you're the one who won today?"

Lucina nodded and, after Priam shifted just a bit, grabbed for the little bucket she'd filled with supplies. She was sure she was blushing a bit, but... 

She could feel the knots in Priam's back almost immediately and barely thought before abandoning any attempts to clean him. Instead, she just started working at them, hoping to give him a little relief. 

"What are you doing--?"

"I give pretty good massages, that's all." It probably wasn't all, but Lucina was rather getting into her work. It could be her prize, since she hadn't settled on one quite yet. Priam usually chose a rowdy night in a pub or huge dinner. She'd tried choosing different things that they'd both enjoy. This...

Priam gasped under her touch and for a moment she wasn't sure if she'd found a particularly sensitive spot or something else. She'd certainly have to do this again. They'd have time. It would get less awkward and... 

She kept working, in silence, for a bit longer until she was relatively satisfied with what she'd managed. Priam looked slightly dazed when he settled back, but Lucina supposed that could be the heat. She, too, felt a little odd. 

"Do I get to return the favor?" Priam asked. "I apparently have a new skill to learn."

"If you'd like--" If she was sitting right, she could let the towel drop a bit without being as immodest as Priam. She shifted and reached to loosen it, but before she could pull it all the way, Priam had her in his arms and had hauled her onto his lap to straddle his thighs. 

"Priam..." It was hard to meet his gaze, even when he reached to brush the hair back from her face. 

"Hey, don't tell me I'm wrong about this..."

She shook her head quickly. No, no he wasn't. She just... had no intentions of saying anything just yet because she'd been having such a good time traveling with him. The hot springs was sort of a hint, yes, but she hadn't actually thought he'd finally take it. Maybe the massage had been just blunt enough?

"You're not wrong," she said. "I'm just not good at this." 

Priam laughed. "Here I was thinking this was pretty good."

Lucina blinked and then laughed, too. Yes, she was now mostly naked, across Priam's lap, and the only sane thing to do was lean closer and kiss him.

And be very, very grateful for a private bath.


End file.
